


流星雨 Meteors

by Againsthe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 熬夜工作的救护车看了一场流星雨，这让他想起了一些事情。





	流星雨 Meteors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huwen52](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=huwen52).



> IDWGI和TFP混合背景。

窗外隐隐约约传来了音乐声，除此之外还有零碎的欢笑。它们不知怎么从高塔底下的广场一直飘到了这样高的楼层，从略微打开了一条缝隙的窗户中钻进了悄无声息的房间。  
救护车把自己塞进工作椅，努力让自己忽略那些引人注意的声响，好将精神全都集中在手里的医疗文件数据板上，数据板照亮了他疲惫的面孔。  
他需要尽快把这些数据板整理好，最好是在明天早晨之前。  
明天早晨，德尔塔兰医疗中心会有一个特别的工作短会。它不特别，它的特别之处在于大概每个月相循环只有这一次短会，各个科室的主任医师才有机会聚集在一起短暂地相互照面。如果救护车能在那之前把数据板整理好，那么明天早上他就能直接把它们分发到各个相关负责人的手中。而如果他没赶上，这些资料就得迟上好几恒星循环才能抵达基层的医生护师们手里，中间的流通过程会变得格外复杂和漫长。  
救护车一度对此感到不满，他更习惯战时汽车人内部极快的军令传达速度或是战前黄金时代发达的传达体系，但现在塞伯坦的一切都还百废待新。  
对一个刚刚苏醒的星球以及一个同样刚刚苏醒的社会他不能苛求太多，所以只好自己再多付出一些。  
然而那些轻轻巧巧的声音却好像盯上了劳累的塞伯坦首席，始终在他的接收器边绕来绕去，搞得他的线程一团乱麻。烦闷沉甸甸地装在他的能量压缩泵里。他迫使自己继续扫描，但数据板上显示的枯燥文字却一个都没能经过光镜进入处理器。  
救护车知道外面为什么会这些声音。  
轻快的音乐，塞伯坦人蹦来跳去的舞步声，还有歌唱和欢笑。这几天是一个从其他星域传来的习俗性节日，他们要连着每个晚上都进行一番热闹的庆祝，直到他们正期待的一刻正式到来。  
复苏的塞伯坦向整个宇宙发出了“回家”的广播。  
随着游子们结束四百万年的流浪从四面八方回到家乡，许许多多其他东西也被一一从旅途中带回。不只是分散在各个战术据点中的汽车人和已经彻底解散了的霸天虎，还有那些飞向宇宙远方的中立派与那些已经与它们的母星失去了百万年联系的殖民者，甚至还有寡言沉默的城市金刚。他们带回来的各种旅行纪念品如此花样繁多，以至于才这么短短几万年里，塞伯坦看起来竟已有了一部分辉煌的影子。  
这没什么不好的。朝气，蓬勃的朝气，就像塞伯坦重新点亮的火种源一样闪耀。生命的气息来源于此，来源于充满活力的人们，而不是那些永远没法从战争阴霾中走出来的人。  
——譬如救护车。  
汽车人的首席医官在这场纵横整个宇宙和他一大段生命的庞杂战争中失去了那样多的东西，以至于他获得和留下来的部分并不足以填补那条深深的沟壑。沟壑就是沟壑，横在救护车和整个新生的塞伯坦之间。他在这里整理这些数据板，是因为一名经历了整场战争却最终幸存了的首席医官拥有丰富的、被硝烟和时间和火花检测过的宝贵经验和知识储备。他希望把这些作为财富，作为遗产赠送给他深爱的人们，也赠送给崭新的塞伯坦、崭新的塞伯坦人和崭新的塞伯坦社会。  
不过偶尔稍微停一停也没什么不好的，塞伯坦还有很多时间。  
救护车收拢了一遍桌上堆叠的数据板们。  
他也在处理器里计算着自己的成果。  
这一部分的内容已经完成了大半，最困难的主体部分已经编写完成。但有那些音乐和欢声笑语。  
他知道自己现在有点儿浮躁。  
这种状态可不适合接下来的工作，细节检查和错误订正需要细心和耐心。  
救护车老老实实地想他确实应该休息一下，喝杯温热的压缩晶兑特调，是为了提神，也是为了让他的线程重归齐整。  
他起身，将那扇窗户彻底打开。他走进能量调配台后的操作空间里，从整齐的柜台上取下他的液杯，然后点亮温控面板。标识工作状态的淡蓝色荧光悠悠然亮起，染上医生白色的装甲。  
救护车在空气中滑动双手，用为人施行外科手术时的稳定和精准完成一系列的动作。凝固的晶块轻巧地从橙红色的指尖跌入杯中，撞击发出了清脆的响声，液体随后将之浸泡，完美比例。温控面板上的蓝色荧光转为红色，水晶液杯落上标识出来的加热区域。  
等待液体完成加热的过程中，救护车让自己放松地撑靠在身后的另一张台面边缘。  
广场上的乐声因为少了窗户的阻碍而变得清晰，他甚至听到了录音机兴奋的声音。音乐骑师从来不缺席像这样的大型庆祝活动，节奏总是最能带动参与者情绪的部分。救护车猜爵士也许也在，毕竟音乐和舞蹈似乎总是成双成对地出现。人群中或许还有更多熟面孔，鉴于他了解这个节日的一些特殊之处，或许连警车那样对庆祝少有兴趣的人都会有所露面——当然是在相对不引人注意的角落里，一如既往，一边警惕着周围的所有事物，一边和所有人一样期待特殊时刻的到来。  
一场来自RV-6的流星雨。  
救护车盯着从杯子底部慢慢生成，又慢慢攀上水晶杯壁的细小气泡。  
压缩晶块正在一点点溶解，与稀释能量液完全不同的液体密度和折射率让它们在液体中牵扯出了细微的丝状物，像是空气中交织与每一个塞伯坦人之间的磁线和通讯网突然变得可见了一样，神秘又变幻莫测。  
医生是少有休假的，不论是战前、战中还是战后。救护车刚踏入铁堡的医学院时就已经习惯于在所有人都放下肩上的包袱时，独自在安静的医疗室中查看平衡舱的数据监测面板上显示的文字。像现在这样的寂寞，对老练的医生而言只不过是沧海一粟，甚至不能提得上“寂寞”一词。他并不介意，甚至乐在其中。平日里医官担任着让大家能够略微放松一点的那个角色，而当大家都已经很高兴了的时候，他只需要安静地像所有人一样享受这个氛围就行了。  
广场中庆祝的气氛正被炒向高潮，录音机终于将他每次庆典的保留曲目切进了放音控制器，而救护车则在这时有所预感地忽然抬起了头，视线悠长地从窗口凝视向塞伯坦远方深邃的天空。  
几个微循环后，第一道明亮的白色轨迹猛然划破了天穹上铺开的这张漆黑画布，连日来在庆祝和欢笑中被期待的星辰之歌终于奏响第一个音符。追随着它们勇敢的先驱者，一道又一道明亮的轨迹开始闪现，与之相对的是逐渐熄灭沉寂的人声，空间被凝神屏气的塞伯坦人切割成细碎但也相互链接的小块碎片，四周只剩下了骑师精心挑选的曲目。  
音乐来自另一个蓬勃的异乡。

……  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars  
……

救护车沉寂的数据库猛然掀转翻动，一些崭新却也已经蒙灰的数据碎片忽然就这样被推上了记忆汪洋的顶层。

* * *

救护车推门走进这间熟悉的办公室，办公室的主人一如既往地呆在他那张沉重的办公桌后，阴沉着自己的一张面甲。从他身后的宽阔落地窗里，救护车可以直接看到正在停靠进船坞的飞船，红色的簇状物和熟悉的轮廓让救护车一眼就认出了它的所属，甚至不需要看到它身上的标记。

“又一船汽车人？”他问向另一人。  
对方扔下了他手里的数据板，向后倒回办公椅上，用力揉了揉自己的光镜外缘，略带疲惫道：“是的，一船汽车人，兴许其中还有几个虎子，能给我造出成吨的麻烦。”  
“什么时候连我们严谨的警车也开始会和人开玩笑了？”他用惊奇地眼神打量了一番办公桌后的人，仿佛有人刚刚在他面前证明了一个普莱姆斯神迹。他上前一步，伸手捡起那块数据板，手上打开着里面的数据，光镜却没有转向文字，而是继续挖苦这位号称拥有“塞伯坦最严密的逻辑模块”的新议会管理者：“我猜你不是专门叫我来看你在个人修养上的奇妙转变，这方面你应该找个专业的医生，比如荣格或者罗素姆、环锯之类的，他们对脑模块比我有研究。”  
“在继续跟我抱怨之前，你应该先看看船上的名单。”警车没好气地摆了一下手。  
于是救护车暂时放过了他，低下头，光镜终于扫描起数据板显示的内容。  
“失落之光”号，毫不意外。“补天士”，开头第一个。  
数据的条目以极快的速度下翻到临时乘船人员的名单，随后医生在光镜蓝色透片后的通光孔猛地抽缩起来。  
“药师？”他倒置了一口空气，捏着那块数据板，像是捏着一块珍贵的稀金属，凑近了反反复复看了好几遍那个单词，才确定自己没有看错它的拼写。  
“对，药师。是你认识的那个药师。他从梅塞廷回来了。”警车又叹了口气，牵动自己僵硬的嘴角，难得地多说了两句，“补天士经过那里时捎上了那里的所有人，当然也包括驻站的主任医师。先期发回来的报告说他在那儿过得不错，他那儿的医生甚至还想出办法弄醒了昏迷的巨无霸福特。”但还没等他说完这几句话，首席医官就已经从他的办公室里消失了，只留下桌上那块被捏出了一个指印的数据板和一扇敞开的办公室大门。  
对着空气白浪费了几毫升电解液的警车把脸拉得老长，好几循环后才慢吞吞地起身去关了那扇门。  
他料到救护车会对此反应强烈，但没想到居然会强烈到这种程度，以至于一向显得可靠的首席医官居然连声招呼都不打就急匆匆地离开了这里。片刻后重新回到座椅上的新议会管理者看了一眼那块数据板上的指印，终于没忍住地把两位前德尔塔兰首席之间的关系密切度又往上调了一个等级。

* * *

老同学、老同事、老战友、老朋友。

救护车想象过很多次重新见面的场景，事实上四百万年战争中他们并非从未相见。然而与漫长的四百万年相比，他们的见面时间短得惊人，尤其是在药师搭上前往梅塞廷的飞船后、救护车再次回到塞伯坦前。  
他们几乎失去了所有的联系，仅靠一丝来自火种的微弱感知确信着另一方尚未遭遇不测，双方的自持又让他们不会放下手中的责任不顾一切去寻找对方。  
他站在船坞停靠台下方的平台上，努力仰着脖子向上看到飞船的舱口，等待着那个熟悉的身影从出口显出身形。失落之光的固定船员走在前面，一身火焰色的失落之光船长和他那两个差异明显的副官，还有其他人。救护车曾经一度震惊于通天晓居然会愿意搭上这艘连目的地都不甚清晰的航船，但最终他意识到这艘飞船能够融入任何人。当固定船员们都下船之后，那些被补天士捎带上的临时乘客们也开始走出船舱。上百号的机体过去了，巨无霸福特最后走下飞船，但救护车等待的人却始终没有出现，他甚至开始怀疑警车是不是弄错了名单，药师并不在这艘船上。  
然而下一秒熟悉的声音就在背后响了起来。  
“救护车？”  
首席医官用一种仿佛背后突然冲出了一头机械昆虫要袭击他了那样的速度猛地转过身，蓝白红三色就像那头机械昆虫一样凶猛地撞进了他的光镜。  
“你在这儿傻站着干什么？”药师耷拉着嘴角看着他，脸上没有几份重逢的喜悦，倒是嫌弃居多。他的光镜从救护车的头扫到脚，再从脚扫回头，最后落在他的面甲上。飞机医生吸了口气，摇了摇头，叹了口气，又摇了摇头，问道：“别人都是横宽整个往上长，你怎么只有宽？”  
见面就被当头刻薄地批了一句“长胖了”的救护车张嘴又闭嘴，闭嘴又张嘴，想找句反驳出来，线程却缠在了一起，死活理不出个头。等他好容易扯出个尾巴，他的发声器又像进水了一样滋啦滋啦地没工作。半晌，救护车才干巴巴地挤出来一句“欢迎回家”，平时挖苦人的劲像是上一循环刚刚全都喂了涡轮狐狸，警车就是他的最后一个受害人。  
飞机医生抖了抖肩上的机翼，突然笑起来，接着又一脸可怜地看着他，揣着一口悲天悯人的调开口道：“没想到啊，救护车，你不会现在已经落魄到改住大船坞了吧？就这样你还横着长啊。”

* * *

回到塞伯坦的药师加入了战后刚刚重组的德尔塔兰医疗中心。

似乎除了回到原本工作的地方，他也没有什么别的去处。  
多了一名熟悉整个工作流程的主管和主任医师，救护车的工作压力一下子小了不少。但这只是相对他之前一肩扛的压力小，在其他人眼中，他和药师都是整天神龙见首不见尾地工作繁忙。两个人像是能一人一半全额分了整个医疗中心的工作一样连轴转着，白天黑夜都见不着充电。可就是这样，他们还能有见面就互嘲两句的闲心。  
当然，在别人看来，纯属调情。  
他们的默契程度可比嘴上的相互挖苦要显而易见的多了。  
医生的休假总是又少又短暂，甚至不够他们给自己做一次完整的全机检查，而且总是一眨眼就到了晚上。  
药师站在桌边翻捡着堆在上面的数据板，时不时地从里面抽出两块来，连上从手臂里扯出来的数据接口，高效快速地复制、修改、覆盖。救护车则被埋在一整堆的数据板之下，每当药师抽塌一处凌乱的支撑结构，板子们就沿着他的脑袋和后背稀里哗啦重摞一遍，不知道磕掉他多少外层的保护漆。  
没有关严实的窗子里透进洋洋洒洒的音乐声。  
录音机从来不缺席任何大型活动，提前了好几天他就搬着从不知道哪里设备和材料在高塔下的广场上搭起了一个音乐吧台，没日没夜地轰炸他那些从宇宙各个角落和星网各个数据库里找来的劲爆音乐。  
救护车不喜欢吵闹，但药师喜欢。  
在梅塞廷他很少能听到像这样的声音，那地方甚至连娱乐广播因为地处偏远而都欠奉。在那个冰雪的星球上最少的就是热闹，最多的就是寂静。  
“难得有一个外乡习俗的节日能在整个塞伯坦都流行起来，稍微享受一点又不会让你的火种少亮几秒。”  
所以他们最后没有把窗锁死，否则良好的隔音能让外面一点声音都传不进来。  
救护车已经整理了一天的数据。导进导出，导进导出，他的觉得自己的臂部数据接口都快被过量的0和1烧坏了，左右手都是。另载的快速检测仪已经连续几个大循环报了他的机体磨损，只不过救护车一直没去管它。他现在就想休息一会儿，稍微让他搅成一团的线程和过热的处理器降降温，可药师的动作和掉落的数据板一直在折腾他仅剩的意志力。  
又过了半个大循环后，救护车终于受不了了，猛地从小山下坐起身，搭建它的数据板像是下雨一样从他的身上噼里啪啦地掉了一地。他瞠着他因为疲累而有些黯淡的光镜，看向药师。后者则用亮度和他没差多少，疲惫程度也没差多少的光镜回看了他，撇了撇嘴，提前开始堵他的话头。  
“明天早上有例会，这些数据板能整理好多少就发下去多少。新入学的和新上手的医生护师们需要快点重新捡起日常的细致的医疗方案，而不是只跟我们和其他那些从战场里退下来的军医学简单粗暴的愈合焊接。我们得快点让他们掌握这些知识，但是走正规的医疗数据转交流程太浪费时间了。”  
救护车把张到一半的嘴闭回去，抬手用力伸展了一下自己的背脊和肩膀。齿轮相互重新咬合的咔咔声从每一寸部位和关节之处爆豆般地响起。做完这个动作之后，他强打起精神，也开始像药师一样在数据板之间翻捡起来，通过手臂上扯出来的数据接口链接进行快速地扫描和修正。  
尚未核对订正的数据板越来越少，而归整到一起分门别类码放的内容越来越多。当他们各自放下最后一块数据板时，窗户外突然爆发出了一阵极为热烈的欢呼。  
药师比救护车更快地先转过了头，却并不是看向下方的人群。他的光镜凝望向塞伯坦远方深邃的天空，直到发现下一道白色从他的光镜上划过。  
“流星雨？”救护车盯着他的侧脸，桌面照明昏暗的灯光在医疗单位的脸上留下了深刻的印痕，红色的涂装在阴影中浓得化不开，蓝色的光镜却格外明亮。  
药师没有理会救护车，只是走到窗前继续看着外面。他微微眯起了一点眼尾，嘴唇不似平日那么紧绷，甚至有些微微扬起。正如救护车所想的，时间似乎对像他这样的飞行者格外仁慈。当药师的表情放松下来时，他就和几百万年那个刚刚进入医学院的进修生没什么两样。  
不过战争和世界对任何人都同样公平，表层的平静永远都不代表水面之下也是同样如此。医生的使命天然与死亡和消逝紧密相连，无助、悲痛和愧疚会笼罩救护车，自然也会笼罩所有的其他人，包括药师。  
“你想了什么？”救护车问。  
他去过地球，甚至在那里逗留了一小段时间，从而能够目睹整场战争最终画下休止符的前因后果。说实话这场战争组曲的最后的一小节，对比它前面波澜壮阔的泛宇宙公演实在是又小又不起眼，甚至连死在这场战斗中的人都没有之前随便的一场遭遇战来得多。但是战争最终结束了，那个星球留给他的记录也随着一切尘埃落定而一度鲜明，又一度随着时间消散，不过多少还是有些东西被留在了他的数据库里。  
例如对着流星许愿。  
“我没想过你居然会相信那种东西。”药师的表情看起来像是从他的口中听到了一个笑话，“我现在该做什么？趁着还没有结束——向摩擦生热产生的亮光祈祷未来的一切都会更好？”  
这场来自VR-6流星雨正是最绚烂的时刻，每一颗投入塞伯坦大气层的小行星都会在天边擦出一条眩目的尾迹，每一道闪光都会为正在欣赏它们生命最明亮一瞬的人面甲上洒上一层朦胧的白色浮光。  
救护车蓦地想起了火种源之井里透出来的那种光芒，一层叠着一层，一束交织着一束，柔和地缠绕在一起，淡淡的白，微微照亮一小片天空。  
那可不是什么神迹，那是现实，是真真正正的生命之光。  
流星映在药师面甲上的亮光提醒救护车想起这东西，得说是种独特的讽刺，甚至还可以说这简直充满了他的个人风格。每一个医生都希望自己能做到这束光类似的事情——赋予濒死之躯新的生命，然而很多时候他们甚至只能眼睁睁地看着火种从指缝间溜走。  
“流星雨快结束了。”药师突然说，打断了救护车的思路。  
他转过身，折起了自己的手臂，用手肘支撑着自己的身体。药师背后突兀的喷气引擎支出了窗外，然后侧着头继续看那天空中的场面。接着，正像他说的那样，流星带来的光亮正在减弱、变少，流星雨就快结束了。若非今夜的天空格外通透——若非塞伯坦的天空格外通透，或许这点微弱的光现在已经不能描绘出飞行单位后背上的轮廓了。  
“所以，你许了什么愿吗？”他睹了一眼仍然把自己埋在工作椅、桌子和数据板之间的地面单位加同僚，貌似不经意地问道，看起来根本不像是几分钟前还在嘲笑救护车关于这方面的迷信的那一方。  
救护车“唔”了一声。他被药师问得毫无准备、猝不及防，但就是这个瞬间，突然的，他的处理器像是被点醒了一样，一个想法意外地从上头闪过。  
如果这算是许愿了的话……  
“没有。”他回答，“我不信这玩意。“  
药师再次睹了他一眼，声音含混地点了点头，然后停顿了片刻。楼下的广场里，人群惊叹的欢呼声正在变小，而录音机刚切的新歌正在进入高潮。药师的嘴唇再次开合，但救护车并未听到他的声音，反倒是音乐的节奏和歌词取而代之地被他记录了下来。

……  
I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my faces flashing suns  
Seek it out and ye shall find  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
……

* * *

“你该好好学学怎么跳舞了。”药师恼火地说。

过去的几分钟里，飞行单位一直努力带着笨重的地面单位想要追上音乐轻快的节奏，但结果是他的脚上现在全是救护车的抓地纹——正儿八经的抓地纹，护甲片都凹下去了，简直像是刚刚从模子里退出来的一样。他推开了同样面甲发黑的另一个医官，懊丧地拉开椅子把自己瘫倒下去，伸着腿，伸着胳膊，伸着胳膊上的机翼，随手从桌上抓了块数据板盖到自己的脸上。要不是累坏了，药师绝不会坐成这种四仰八叉的样子，可他真是累坏了，从齿轮、线缆、支撑轴到齿轮、火种、脑模块。  
救护车站在原地，脸色黑得像是刚刚从粗炼能量油池里捞出来的碎金属，瞪着一双光镜像是要把飞行单位的防护板戳穿。  
“是你非要拉着我——我说了我不会跳舞。”他粗声粗气道。  
药师把脸上的数据板拿起来，直起，作为他听到了的示意，然后再次拍回自己的脸上，机翼刷地垂下去：“我还以为你会。”  
“我说了我不会！”救护车强调重复。  
“我以为！”药师猛地从椅子上坐直起来，或者说弹起来，扯下脸上的数据板，用一模一样的语气强调重复回来。  
他们相互瞪着对方，两双光镜在昏暗的室内构成了诡异的光交叉，僵持了足有一个循环，最后以药师重新倒回椅背上告终——比固执谁都别想跟地面单位过不去，他们的逻辑就像是上了发条的驴一样死不转弯。  
“你到底是怎么当塞伯坦首席的？”药师无力地发问，“我是说，你得去参加那么多会议、那么多宴会，你得见那么多人，还得表现得自己够资格出席那些场合——你怎么就不会跳舞？难道每次音乐响起来的时候你就站在边上傻看着，等它结束。我得说这还真像是‘救护车’会干的事情，太蠢了，蠢得我简直从没想过你还能这么蠢。”  
“我是医生！为什么得会跳舞？”救护车简直是气到没气。  
“医生就该不会跳舞了吗？”药师甩了一下胳膊。  
“你是飞行单位！”救护车继续驳他，“我是‘笨重的’地面单位！”  
“听听，简直是功能主义社会流毒。”药师觉得没意思了，于是他把话题重新扯回开头，“你该学学跳舞了，现在是大好时机。没有什么职业，没有什么功能，没有什么阶级，也没有什么派别，大家都一样。去找爵士、录音机、声波、击倒……随便哪个，找个游击都行，跟他们学学，学学怎么踩节奏，怎么让你的老支撑轴动起来——省得你下次再把我的脚踩成废铁皮。”  
这回救护车闭上了嘴。

* * *

……

I, feel something so right  
But doing the wrong thing  
I, feel something so wrong  
But doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive  
……

“我得说，完全达到你想要的速度，这可能性非常小。”警车把玩着手里的数据条，几分钟前这个小玩意才被救护车交到他的手中，随后他把它放下，坐正了自己的身子，“但是我会试一试，至于到底能快上多少，我无法保证。”  
警车的口气并不肯定，但得到正面回复的一瞬间，救护车还是感到浑身的线缆都松了下来。他长出了一口气，抓起面前的高纯一口饮尽，甚至在争取了警车的意见后把他那杯没有动过的也拿过来灌进了自己的喉咙里。  
新议会的管理者看着他，然后重新伸手又要了两杯一样的。  
他们没在警车的办公室，而是在新的办公地点不远处的一个能量酒吧。这意味着这是一次私下的会面，救护车和警车，两个朋友，而不是首席医官和管理者，会面不带半点官方色彩。  
救护车做了一次赌博。他赌警车会愿意帮他，而现在他确定自己赌赢了。  
警车同意了，他会把那个数据条里的东西尽快合法化，往往是通过一些不那么正规但却极其有效的渠道加速进程，这让他大舒了一口气。  
这个加速所争取到的时间正是他赌博一场的目的。赌博失败的代价并非完全不能承受，无非是失去一份原始数据，以及更加缓慢的合法化过程——在数据条里装着的是一个未经实验的医疗方案，来自一个战备基地，属于一个避免被提及的“已解散派别”。救护车和药师得到它之后，足足进行了数十次理论验证，这个医疗方案从理论上来说绝无任何问题，唯一可能的问题只在于它“未经实验”。  
塞伯坦人的机体极为复杂和精密，就算是救护车也不敢说他已经了解了它的每一个秘密，通常这就意味着可能有危险。他在地球为此上过一课，非常印象深刻的一课。但这一次救护车还是想试试，那时候只有他一个人，但现在他还有药师，那几乎差不多是另一个他了，一加一的结果可能远不止于二。  
如果一切顺利，每提前一个循环，他们都可以救下更多人的性命，医生的天职只不过是这样。  
一场意料之外的流行病，一份恰到好处的医疗方案，这就够了。  
救护车再次感谢了警车的帮助，换来后者一句寡淡的不客气。  
只是这件事，他并没有告诉药师。  
飞行单位对新方案的苛刻程度甚至还超过了救护车，反对的强度甚至让他怀疑他们在特尔斐的时候到底是怎么治好巨无霸福特的——按照档案的记录，那个叫急救的降格医生实验性地对那位昏迷的塞伯坦人用了一种新的医疗方案，而药师现在的表现明摆着他不会同意他的那种做法。  
唯一的可能性，就是急救干了救护车现在干的事情：背着药师偷偷做“坏事”。  
当救护车回到德尔塔兰，发现药师就站在他的医疗室门外时，说不心虚是不可能的。那一瞬间他的冷却系统都开始工作了，就快要渗出的冷凝液硬生生被他又憋了回去。  
“你去干什么了？”药师尖锐地问，光镜像是穿透扫描仪一样在他身上来回扫视。  
救护车只好睁着光镜满嘴火车地晃点他说“突然想起有点事情要和警车商量去了一趟新十角大楼”。他从没想过自己四百万年战争锻炼出来的心理素质，竟然有一天要用在撒谎上。  
药师露出了狐疑的表情，但片刻之后就散去了，像是轻而易举地被救护车一本正经的表情与经不起推敲和追问的胡话骗了过去，转而开始和他说起自己到这儿来找他本来要谈论的问题。  
他没那么好骗。救护车一边回应，一边在处理器暗暗地想，一边打开医疗室的门，一边又小心地打量药师脸上的表情。但不管他观察得多仔细，药师都一副完全没有其他疑惑的样子，他只好把这当作自己的多心作罢。  
几个恒星循环之后，警车给救护车发来了一个好消息——方案通过了，已经开始直接从十角大楼下发到各个医疗中心开始实施，比救护车预计的速度还要快上不少。医疗方案名目上是一个不知名医疗室的小医生意外发现的特效方案，而作为最大的医疗中心，德尔塔兰的医生自然也会人手得到一份资料，用作实施和学习两个用途。  
救护车本以为药师当天就会拿着数据板来找他兴师问罪——他甚至已经准备好怎么跟药师磨嘴皮子解释医生的天职是什么了——但让他失望了，药师没有任何诧异，甚至没有一点情绪波动。  
“那个医生不错。”  
这就是他的全部反应。  
救护车似乎终于明白巨无霸福特当时是怎么得救的了。

* * *

救护车从未意识到自己与药师惯常的相互对立从何而起，就像他从未意识到自己究竟为什么会和药师走得如此之近。当他回过神来的时候，一切就都已经发展得如同塞伯坦表面的蚀刻*，既复杂又浑然天成。（*见注释）

数万年也好，数百万年也好，甚至上千万年，就像救护车操纵手中的医疗手术刀、运用自己数据库中的医疗方案一样自然。  
加热倒计时结束的提示音猛地将救护车从数据库的深海中拉回。  
眼前，红色荧光平滑地变回蓝色。  
液杯中的压缩晶块已然彻底与稀能液不分彼此，甚至连液体之间的气泡也被平稳的热量全部蒸出。白色的雾气扭曲了杯口的折射率，让那一处的画面落到光镜中时显得有些迷幻。窗外不再有新的弧光闪现，万年一次的流星雨又一次走向了落幕，熟悉的乐声节奏也已经滑至尾声。  
骑师没有再播放下一支乐曲，广场上的人群在最后一颗流星的光芒湮灭之后会逐渐自行散去。  
对人群中的警车而言，这是一件好事。  
沉寂一点点重新占领塞伯坦回归无光的苍穹，它也将救护车轻轻抛回了孤身一人的安静环境中。  
他摇晃了一下自己的脑袋，惊异于自己居然被勾起了之前的回忆，想起那些他以为自己早已经忘记了的事情。那些碎片已经在他的数据库底层沉寂了那么久，甚至连灰尘都已经蒙上，却在这时候被意外提出了水面。  
还好没有在回忆上浪费掉他太多时间。救护车庆幸地想，离开支撑自己的台面，去取那杯完成调和的能量液。这段短暂的回忆让他的处理器重新静了下来，一会儿他能更好地修正他那一整桌堆叠的数据板。赶在明天早晨之前，救护车把它们整理完，它们就能提前好几个恒星循环下发到各个科室的基层医生和护师手中，缩减掉其中的流通环节。  
毕竟，救护车不能每次都偷偷悄悄地去走关系的捷径，一次两次或许他能够从中收益，但多了只会增加完全不必要的额外风险。  
——或许安静的独处会让人的脑模块格外发散。救护车好笑地想自己，一场流星雨，他居然一口气想了那么多东西。他伸手去拿温控面板上的液杯，同时低头关闭它，然而他的一手触上了面板残余的温度，另一手却意外抓了个空。  
他错愕地抬起头，对上一双刚刚启动，还不甚明亮的蓝色光镜。  
光镜的主人看起来格外不耐烦，而且还有点不高兴，不仅单手叉腰，还耷着嘴角。  
“救护车。”他指名道姓，但却不置一词，显然是要他自己解释现在的情况。  
“我想早点把数据整理出来，你知道明天早上有个短会。”救护车说，“节约时间。”  
对方于是不置可否：“你应该叫我起来，两个人更快。”但医生是少有休息的。救护车没叫他，选择自己一个人和数据板死磕。他刚刚结束一个接近七十大循环的手术——他需要休息，哪怕只是几个大循环，比救护车需要得多，但他不会直接这么解释，对方不会听进去。  
不过他突然福至心灵，托他刚才那顿思维发散的福：“我只是不想把你的脚踩成废铁皮。”这句话听上去其实颇有点有点没头没脑。  
“你说什么？”对方的反应不出意料，他略微抬起光镜上缘看向他，一点儿讥诮，仿佛觉得他处理器有点问题，反手将只剩下一半的液杯塞还给他。  
“没什么。”救护车笑起来，喝掉剩下的液体，绕出能量调配台，走向工作桌，然后随口道，“那就麻烦你帮我订正了。”

药师。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *此处取用了《普莱姆斯圣约》中的记录：塞伯坦表面的蚀刻其实是出自智者方位角（Azimuth）带领的星型派（Patterns）和随后的跟风模仿行为的产物——完全是后天人工。


End file.
